Rusty's Revenge
Plot Rusty Rickets comes back to the Krusty Krab to steal ingredients for his restaurant in the after life world. SpongeBob and Patrick end up having to hunt for him whilst also trying to save Bikini Bottom from the army of dead! Script scene goes to SpongeBob and Sandy walking through the Bikini Bottom National Park Sandy: Look, I'm really sorry for thinking you was drunk on ice cream on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day.... SpongeBob: It's fine, it's a common mistake to make! Sandy: Anyways, it's New Years Eve! SpongeBob: Yeah, the starting to a new year! runs up to SpongeBob and Sandy Patrick: SpongeBob, Sandy! You're here! I need to tell you something! SpongeBob: What is it? Patrick: The Krusty Krab has run out of ingredients! SpongeBob: WHAT!? But we got a new pair of buns the other day! Patrick: SpongeBob, they've been stolen! SpongeBob: *Gasp* Who would do such a terrible thing!? Sandy: Wait, the ingredients are gone? That's all? SpongeBob: It's a big thing! Do you know how much people go to celebrate New Years Eve at the Krusty Krab!? Sandy: Um, 4? SpongeBob: No! 32 People! Sandy: What!? Really?! SpongeBob: Yeah! I need to get over there! Mr. Krabs needs me! Sandy: But!.... runs away SpongeBob: See you later Sandy! I really need to go! Sandy: He'll never get it, will he?.... scene goes to SpongeBob rushing into the Krusty Krab SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! What's happening!? Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, how did you get here so fast? SpongeBob: I was close by in the National Park! What's going on here!? Mr. Krabs: We've run out of ingredients! It's terrible! SpongeBob: Do you know who did it!? Mr. Krabs: I have 3 Suspects! SpongeBob: Who are they? Mr. Krabs: Plankton, Plankton and Plankton! SpongeBob: Wait, what?.... Mr. Krabs: It's Plankton you barnacle head! SpongeBob: Hey, did Squidward tell you that name? Mr. Krabs: Surprisingly Not.... scene goes to Plankton in the Chum Bucket reading "Making a Burger For Dummies" Plankton: This is the stupidest book ever! I could go out and get Mary Berry's newest cook book and understand that even more than this thing! Krabs and SpongeBob burst into the room Mr. Krabs: PLANKTON!!! Plankton: Krabs!? What the heck are you doing here!? Mr. Krabs: Don't play dumb with me! You stole the ingredients so you could ruin the New Years Party! Well, you're not fooling me! Plankton: Stealing!? Ha, I don't do that anymore with out a good and new plan! I'm into other things now! picks up Plankton's book SpongeBob: Then how do you explain this!? Plankton: It was a gift, from Santa! Mr. Krabs: Bad Reply! Everyone knows Santa Clause isn't real! Plankton: He is! We travelled to the North Pole and had to fight a robot Santa! Mr. Krabs: That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard! Santa Conquers The Martians is more believable! Plankton: Santa does what now?! Krabs picks up Plankton Mr. Krabs: Last chance, where's me ingredients!? Plankton: I told you, I don't know! Krabs puts Plankton down and back onto the table and tapes him onto the top Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! Get out the gloves! Plankton: Oh come on Krabs! I don't know where the ingredients are! SpongeBob: Not the gloves! Mr. Krabs: Get em on! Plankton: Wait, what's the gloves!? puts on some gloves SpongeBob: I'm sorry I had to do this... Plankton: What's going on here!? walks up to Plankton Plankton: SpongeBob! What are you going to do to me!? SpongeBob: Something so evil it's been banned in 10 Different Countries! Plankton: WHAT!? Get me out of here! Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob, you know what to do... SpongeBob: *Sighs* I'm sorry Plankton! starts to tickle Plankton Plankton: *Laughing* Stop it! Stop it Please, stop! Mr. Krabs: Tell us where the ingredients are! Plankton: *Crying because of Laughter* I can't because I don't have them! Mr. Krabs: SpongeBob! Stop it! stops tickling Plankton Plankton: Thank you! Mr. Krabs: I think he's innocent, no man or human on earth can stand that with out telling the truth! Plankton: Now please can you go? I have plans today you know!? I need to go to the Barg .N. Mart for some strawberry yogurt! SpongeBob: Well, see ya Plankton! scene goes to SpongeBob, Squidward and Mr. Krabs in Mr. Krab's Office Squidward: So, you want us to stay here over night and wait for it or them to come in and steal the ingredients? May I ask something? Mr. Krabs: What is it? Squidward: What ingredients!? Mr. Krabs: I'm going to place some tomatoes around the place.... Squidward: Where the heck have you got these tomatoes from? Mr. Krabs: They're leftovers from when we hosted that talent show! To be honest I didn't think they'd be any left... SpongeBob: Mr. Krabs! What are we going to do about the New Years Party!? Mr. Krabs: We're going to have a late one this year or next year....What ever you want to call it! SpongeBob: Then how's it a New Years Party? Mr. Krabs: Um, well....If we do it tonight and have the party tomorrow, it's still technically a New Year! SpongeBob: I guess it is... Mr. Krabs: Ok, we agree then! Tonight you will guard the Krusty Krab and look out for any suspicious happenings! SpongeBob: *Gulp* Ok Mr. Krabs.... scene goes to night where Squidward is sitting down on a chair in the main room of the Krusty Krab reading a "Fancy" Magazine bursts through the doors with a Ghostbusters Proton Pack attached to his back SpongeBob: Squidward, can I have some help here? This thing is really heavy! Squidward: What the heck is that thing on your back? SpongeBob: It's a Proton Pack from Ghostbusters! Squidward: You do know that thing is just a worthless piece of junk your only supposed to look at right? SpongeBob: Worthless?! This is part of Movie Prop History! Squidward: Can I ask something? Why the heck did you bring that thing here in the first place?! SpongeBob: If there's a ghost around we can catch him really quick! Squidward: I literally thought you couldn't get any more stupider.... SpongeBob: Huh? What are you talking about? Squidward: It's a prop from a old 80's film! It doesn't do anything! presses a button on the Proton Pack and a few flashing lights turn on SpongeBob: I'll have you know that it has flashing light action! Squidward: Oh wow....What are you planning to do with that? Mildly Irritate The Ghost or something? SpongeBob: *Sighs* I guess you're right... throws away the Proton Pack and it smashes through the floor Squidward: Now will you be quiet and just sit down? I'm trying to read my book! see's some green gas coming from the hole in the floor SpongeBob: Squidward, can I just go over there for a moment? Squidward: Do anything you want, just don't interrupt me and my magazine! walks over to the hole and see's that a pipe full of green gas is leading into the kitchen SpongeBob: What the?.... follows the pipe and walks into the kitchen Squidward: Barnacle Head... scene goes to SpongeBob in the Kitchen of the Krusty Krab still following the pipe SpongeBob: Hey, how come it stops right h-.... looks up to see the Rusty Rib Eye Shack in front of him SpongeBob: Gah! falls back onto the floor opens the door and walks into the kitchen SpongeBob and Patrick: AHHHH!!! Patrick: SpongeBob! You scared me! SpongeBob: Patrick! What are you doing here!? Patrick: I dunno...I just saw that the door was open and thought I'd visit... SpongeBob: We left the door unlocked? Patrick: Yeah, you really should keep it shut. You don't know what kind of weirdo could come barging in one night! SpongeBob: Well, I don't have time for that...Look! Patrick: Woah! What car boot sale did you get that from!? SpongeBob: Car Boot Sale!? They don't sell this stuff at Car Boot Sales! Patrick: What about Argos? SpongeBob: You don't get it do you Patrick? Patrick: Nope... SpongeBob: It's a building sent to us from the afterlife! Patrick: The Afterlife send us Buildings? Well, that's nice isn't it? SpongeBob: Patrick! They're the ones that've been stealing the ingredients! Patrick: What!? That's Evil! SpongeBob: I think we need to pay them a visit! Patrick: How? SpongeBob: Something tells me that this old restaurant shack leads to a universe filled with the dead! Patrick: Woah, like one of those haunted mansion things at Glove World?! SpongeBob: No, this is filled with "Real" Monsters and Dead People!... Patrick: W-W-What!? SpongeBob: Come on! All we need to do is get the ingredients and get out! That can't be that hard can it? opens the door to a green portal Patrick: I'm not sure about this...We should ask someone if it's ok! SpongeBob: Squidward! We're just walking into a intergalactic portal that will take us to a world full of monsters and dead people to retrieve the ingredients, is that ok!? Squidward: What ever...Do what you want! SpongeBob: You heard him! Come on! Let's go! and Patrick jump into the green portal scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick running out of the shack in a green airport filled with dead people and ghosts SpongeBob: This is it....The Afterlife Airport.... Patrick: Why are all the buildings green!? SpongeBob: I don't know....Maybe Kermit The Frog owns the place... Patrick: No, that'd mean everyone were puppets.... SpongeBob: Puppets or Muppets? Patrick: Don't throw these hard questions at me SpongeBob! Dead Business Man pushes SpongeBob out of the way Business Man: Hey! Get out of the way! I'm not fully dead yet! SpongeBob: Well excuse me! There's no need to be cranky! Business Man: I'm nearly dead! I'm real mad! see's a counter where a female fish is waving at him and SpongeBob Patrick: SpongeBob, over there! I think we need to speak to her! SpongeBob: Brilliant idea Patrick, brilliant idea! and Patrick run over to the counter where the woman is finishing of writing one of the deaths before them Patrick: Why hello there pretty... Woman: Oh, this isn't my true form....This is... Woman turns into a terrifying skeleton for 5 Seconds and then turns back to normal Patrick: Beauty on the inside and outside I guess.... Woman: Oh, why thank you! SpongeBob: Um, can we please book in to the Afterlife? Woman: Of course you can! That's why I'm here! SpongeBob: Ok, so...What do we do first? Woman: Ok, date of birth? SpongeBob: May, 27, 1987.... Woman: Ok....How did you die? SpongeBob: Loads of Cheese Graters! Oh, the horror! Woman: Cheese Graters? How did you get killed by Cheese Graters? SpongeBob: Giant Ones! They scraped me to death they did! I don't want to speak about it! It's too horrible! Woman: Ok....Giant Cheese Graters...And you? Patrick: Me? Oh...Well...Giant Mutated Monkeys from Out of Space came and destroyed me! Woman: Giant Mutated Alien Monkeys... SpongeBob: Yes, our town is filled with Giant Cheese Graters and Giant Mutated Alien Monkeys... Woman: That's the strangest town I've ever heard of.... SpongeBob: Yup...It's a real brain teaser! Woman: Ok, done! Bye! SpongeBob: Bye! and Patrick walk away Patrick: Giant Cheese Graters? Yeah right! SpongeBob: At Least it wasn't Giant Alien Monkeys with Mutant powers! Patrick: I was forced to say that they were teenagers and ninjas but that would've been stupid! SpongeBob: Oh Yeah...I'm so glad you left them out! Though you could of said they had powers like Chuck Norris! *Sarcasm* Patrick: Now you're just not making sense! SpongeBob: Come on! Let's get a taxi! scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick in a taxi SpongeBob: Phew, I thought we weren't gonna make it....Me and my friend had a pretty big argument in the airport... Green Ghost Taxi Driver: Ok, where to? SpongeBob: The nearest Motel possible! Green Ghost Taxi Driver: Ok! Taxi Driver starts driving away from the airport Patrick: SpongeBob, I'm scared... SpongeBob: Patrick, there's nothing to be scared about...No ones "Evil" here! Taxi Stops and bashes SpongeBob and Patrick's heads onto the seats in front of them SpongeBob and Patrick: OW! Taxi Ghost turns around to be revealed as The Flying Dutchman The Flying Dutchman: SPONGEBOB!? PATRICK!? What in the blazes are you doing here!? SpongeBob: Dutchy! Nice to see you again! How long has it been?! The Flying Dutchman: 5 Weeks.... SpongeBob: Oh Yeah! Sorry for destroying your ship... The Flying Dutchman: Don't worry! I've been put in a hotel with the job as a Taxi Driver for the meanwhile! Things are going just great! SpongeBob: Oh! I'm glad to hear that! The Flying Dutchman: So....May I ask something? SpongeBob: Yeah, sure! The Flying Dutchman: WHY ARE YOU HERE!? SpongeBob: We're Dead! The Flying Dutchman: As if! Tell me the real reason! SpongeBob: Ok, have you heard of a man called Rusty Rickets? The Flying Dutchman: Rusty Rickets!? He does the best burgers in the afterlife! SpongeBob: I know why! The Flying Dutchman: Why?... SpongeBob: He uses our ingredients! The Flying Dutchman: So that's why he's always going outside into the real world every night? I should of known he'd of been stealing something! SpongeBob: Why? The Flying Dutchman: When he was alive he tried to steal from all the finest diners in Bikini Bottom! Fancy!, Tea's 4 2 and most definitely the Krusty Krab! SpongeBob: It's night in our world at the moment! We need to go! Patrick: SpongeBob! Squidward's guarding the place remember? Everything will be fine! scene goes to Squidward in the Krusty Krab sleeping Loud Noise in the kitchen is heard causing Squidward to wake up straight away Squidward: What the!? SpongeBob! Will you be quiet!? and Kitchen Cupboards are heard being repeatedly opened Squidward: SpongeBob? Are you ok in there? gets out a flash light and starts to head towards the kitchen where a strange glowing light is shining through the window Squidward: SpongeBob? Are you cooking or something? opens the door to be thrown back onto the floor by the light Squidward: What's going on here!? Skeleton Pirate steps out of kitchen with a sword in his hand Skeleton Pirate: Your world is doomed! runs away screaming Squidward: SpongeBob! Help! Skeleton Pirate: No one can help you now, no one! scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick standing in front of a lousy, dirty and disgusting Motel SpongeBob: Thanks Dutchman! See ya later! Flying Dutchman: Whatever... and Patrick turn around to see the motel SpongeBob: Well, this is it....Sunny Shoals Lovely Motel.... Patrick: I'm not sure about Sunny or Lovely being used in that sentence.... SpongeBob: Well, let's not be harsh about it...It might be really nice on the inside! scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick sat down in a horrible green reception room SpongeBob: Ha, see? I told you it'll be lovely on the inside... Patrick: SpongeBob, I'm hungry! SpongeBob: Just wait, I'm sure they'll have some sort of lovely snack in the room! see's a vending machine right next to them Patrick: SpongeBob! Look! SpongeBob: Patrick! Just wait! Patrick: I can't wait anymore! barges at the vending machine and smashes the glass SpongeBob: PATRICK!!! We have to pay for that!! opens a Kelp Crunch Bar Patrick: I can't wait to have that extreme chocolatey....Wait a minute! This isn't candy! has a note in his hands SpongeBob: Huh? What is it? kneels down to read the note SpongeBob: Dear Motel Goers, you can not check in at this very time as some of us ghosts have gone on vacation....Ta Ta! Patrick: What!? You mean we're here for no reason!? SpongeBob: I guess so! turns around to be confronted by another Pirate Ghost with a sword SpongeBob: Woah, what's going on here? Pirate Ghost #2: You don't know who I am? Why I'm Falasco! I'm the captain of the greatest pirate quest that has ever existed! Black Beard sadly took the fame after he got the treasure instead! SpongeBob: What do you mean by Black Beard took the fame? Falasco: As I said, he took the treasure instead! SpongeBob: And what happened to you and your "Crew"? Falasco: He simply shot us all with his gun! We only carried swords, we didn't care for them back in the days... SpongeBob: Well....May I ask why your here? Falasco: Some of us simply don't believe you and your friend are ghosts so I've been hired to kill you both! SpongeBob: What?! We've only just arrived! Falasco: Us Dead People are quick! You my friend are slow! Patrick: Leave him alone! He's my friend! Falasco: Guards! Grab the pink one! Zombie Guards come up and grab Patrick Patrick: Hey! SpongeBob: Patrick! grabs SpongeBob Falasco: You know what? I'll let you off! I'm not going to kill you! SpongeBob: Oh, thanks! Falasco: Under one condition! SpongeBob: Barnacles! Falasco: You join us in our quest to take over the human world! SpongeBob: WHAT!? scene goes to SpongeBob standing in a gloomy, dark and dirty room made out of stone with Falasco Falasco: You know, I've never heard someone so quiet over getting their brains eaten by a zombie... SpongeBob: *Gulp* I hope he's still the friend I've always known... walks out of the room Patrick: Hi SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Patrick! What happened?! Patrick: Well, they opened up my head had a look inside and told me they simply couldn't find my brain! Falasco: WHAT!? Two Zombie Guards walk out of the room Zombie Guards: Sorry sir! We just couldn't find it! I've never seen a head so empty in my life! Falasco: Fine, we'll keep both of them the same! Come on, we've got a meeting to attend to! scene goes to the Zombie Guards, SpongeBob, Patrick and Falasco sat around a meeting table Falasco: I have taken you here today to tell you about what's been going on with us and the human world! Patrick: Ooo...Interesting! Falasco: Quiet You Moron! Patrick: *Sighs* Ok... Falasco: Ok, as I was saying...Us and the human world don't get along...They bust us, they hunt us and never stop speaking to us! I've had enough! Some of us ghosts have already started to take over the real world! SpongeBob: Can I ask you something Mr. Fantastico? Falasco: It's Falasco! SpongeBob: Um, can I ask you something Falasco? Falasco: Yes! Proceed to ask me what you wish to ask me! SpongeBob: Um....Well....What's happening to Rusty Ribeye? Falasco: WHAT!? The restaurant!? He's joining us! He'll finally have all the ingredients he wants! SpongeBob: Oh...So....When do we attack? Falasco: Right now! Come on! throws a pistol into SpongeBob's Hands SpongeBob: Oh...I thought you didn't use guns... Falasco: I'm not using them, you are! tests the gun against the wall SpongeBob: Um, nothing's in this gun... Falasco: You'll find a way to use it! Come on! Let's go! scene goes to Mr. Krabs walking out of the Food Mart with 2 bags full of groceries in his claws giant broken pirate ship smashes down the street and stops in the middle Mr. Krabs: What the barnacles? Pirate walks out of the front of the ship Pirate Captain: He-Ho! Land Ahoy! Mr. Krabs: I've got a bad feeling about this... scene goes to Falasco and loads of other skeletons smashing tables and barrels in the Krusty Krab Falasco: Hey, SpongeBob! Destroy Something! SpongeBob: Um...Ok! picks up a barrel Falasco: Smash it! SpongeBob: Ok Mr. Skeleton Pirate Sir! gently puts the barrel onto the floor SpongeBob: ARGH!! Falasco: Come on! To the streets! scene goes to Squidward, Mr. Krabs, Sandy and Plankton tied up in a metal building Mr. Krabs: We need to do something! I can't be tied up like this forever! Squidward: Just face it, when skeletons start attacking you know your doomed! Plankton: To be honest, I tried to team with them.... Sandy: I'm sure SpongeBob will help us! Squidward: That Yellow Idiot? Pfft, hardly! runs up to the door of the building and see's them SpongeBob: Guys! What are you doing in there!? Squidward: SpongeBob!? What are doing here!? opens the doors and then locks them from the inside SpongeBob: Ok, it might sound strange but they think I'm one of them! Squidward: What?! Sandy: SpongeBob! Over here! SpongeBob: Sandy!? How did they get you!? Sandy: Untie us and I'll tell you! SpongeBob: Ok! scene goes to SpongeBob, Sandy, Mr. Krabs, Plankton and Squidward in the metal building untied SpongeBob: Ok, are you ok? Sandy: I'm fine... SpongeBob: So, what happened? Sandy: They took me down, a full army of them! SpongeBob: Well, at least you're all ok now! Squidward: Can I ask something? SpongeBob: Yeah, go ahead! Squidward: Why are there armies of skeletons destroying Bikini Bottom in the first place!? SpongeBob: Well....A Ghost restaurant that steals ingredients from the Krusty Krab has come here and made it so every ghost, skeleton or zombie can come out and take over our world... Squidward: Oh, well....That makes sense! *Sarcasm* Sandy: SpongeBob, do you know where Patrick is? SpongeBob: No....I'll go and see if I can find him! Sandy: Are you sure you'll be ok? How do you know they won't capture you? SpongeBob: They think I'm a ghost! I'm safe! You stay here and you'll be safe too, ok? Sandy: *Sighs* Ok... scene goes to Patrick, Falasco and a army of Skeletons on a roof of a tall metal building Patrick: What are we doing here again? Falasco: We're making Fred here walk the plank! is standing in front of a wooden plank Fred: Um, guys...Are you sure I can't make a deal with you? Falasco: Shut up and walk that plank for goodness sakes! Fred: Um....Ok.... closes his eyes and proceeds to walk the plank SpongeBob: Stop right there! Falasco: SpongeBob?! What are you doing here?! SpongeBob: I'm here to stop you're plans! Falasco: You traitor! I should of never trusted you! Everyone, grab him! SpongeBob: You'll never get me! runs into Patrick and Fred and jumps off the roof SpongeBob, Fred and Patrick: AHHHHHH!! Falasco: Ha, idiots! Come on, we've got a world to take over! scene goes to SpongeBob, Patrick and Fred smashing through the top of a van and landing in some hay SpongeBob: Argh, not a good idea... Fred: I think I broke my leg.... SpongeBob: No, that's you're arm... Fred: Oh yeah....Silly me! opens the van doors of skeletons and monsters are destroying the town SpongeBob: Um, Patrick....We may have a problem.... Patrick: SpongeBob! SpongeBob: *Gasp* Patrick! What is it!? Patrick: This Hay is really tasty! SpongeBob: Um....Ok?... Pterodactyl Skeleton smashes over the van Fred: MY LEG!! SpongeBob: Woah! What the!? Patrick: Hey! I was eating then! Pterodactyl Skeleton grabs the van and flys away with it SpongeBob: AHHH!! Patrick: Hold on! falls out of the van Fred: AH!! Help!! grabs Fred's fin SpongeBob: FRED!! Hold on! Fred: Bye Bye SpongeBob! let's go off SpongeBob's hand and falls to the floor Fred: MY BODY!! SpongeBob: Ok....That was....Unexpected... Van smashes into a building SpongeBob: OW! Rickets is in front of the van SpongeBob: *Gasp* Rusty!? What do you want with us!? Rusty: SpongeBob....Patrick.....You will become my slaves.... SpongeBob: Never! and Patrick run out of the van SpongeBob: Patrick! Run! Patrick: I am doing! and Patrick trip over a table SpongeBob: Barnacles! Rusty: You....Can't....Run.... makes a metal pole fly across the room and into his hands Rusty: If you won't be my assistants you must die.... SpongeBob: AHHHH!! picks up dancing Santa Toy SpongeBob: Take Late Christmas Toys! throws the toy at Rusty Rusty: Ha, that didn't do anything... Toy turns on and starts to dance too quickly and smoke starts to come out Rusty: *Coughs* What The?.... and Patrick jump out of the way as the toy explodes and smoke fills the room Rusty: Where are you?!... throws down the pipe Rusty: I won't hurt you!.... runs into the room Fred: SpongeBob, Patrick! I'm he...Oh....Um....This is awkward.... zaps Fred onto the ground Fred: AHHHHHHHH!!! Rusty: Yes!....Yes!.... jumps into Fred's Body Rusty: With this human body I can trick everyone in the town in thinking I'm on their side! jumps around the corner SpongeBob: He's not human! He's a fish! Rusty: DIE!.... zaps at SpongeBob but misses SpongeBob: Hey! Rusty! Come and get me! Rusty: GRRR!!!.... scene goes to Rusty chasing SpongeBob and Patrick through the streets of Bikini Bottom SpongeBob: PATRICK!! RUN!! and Patrick push loads of Skeletons out of the way Skeleton: Hey! Watch it pal! comes running down the street and bashes into the skeleton Skeleton: Woah! A Fish! You're not supposed to be here! I'm afraid I'll have to lock you up! Rusty: I'm Rusty you idiot! Let me through! Skeleton: Ha! You're not Rusty! Rusty: Oh Really? grabs the Skeleton and snaps him apart Rusty: ARGH!!! DIE!!! SpongeBob: Rusty! Over here Rusty! Rusty: DAMN YOU SPONGE!! scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick climbing the radio tower Patrick: SpongeBob!? What are we doing!? SpongeBob: There's no time to explain! Just get up here! and Patrick jump onto the top of the tower Patrick: What now!? SpongeBob: Just wait! Rusty: Ha! You can't run now! You're doomed! SpongeBob: I don't think so Rusty! takes out his empty pistol and throws it at a water tower Rusty: Ha, it's gonna take a lot more than that to defeat me! Skeleton: Hey! There's something at that water tower! Skeleton #2: Take it down! Skeletons shoot down the water tower with the canon Skeleton: Wait a minute....That's gonna explo... Water goes all over the streets and washes all of the Skeletons away Skeletons: AHHHHHHHH!!! SpongeBob: Patrick, jump! and Patrick jump off the radio tower Rusty: What the?... water goes over the tower and shocks Rusty Rusty: AHHH!! gets thrown out of Fred's Body and gets trapped by the electricity that's pouring out of the radio tower Rusty: Curse you SpongeBob! CURSE YOU!! turns into smoke and flys off into the sky scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick smashing through a window and landing into a building SpongeBob: Well, that's all sorted! Patrick: How did you know that was going to happen? SpongeBob: The Radio Tower conducts electricity....It's obvious science! Patrick: No, Wumbo is obvious science.... SpongeBob: There's no such thing as Wumbo.... Patrick: Sheesh, what did they teach you in school? SpongeBob: At least I went to school.... Patrick: I walked right into that one... and the Zombie Guards are in front of SpongeBob and Patrick has his sword out and is pointing it at SpongeBob and Patrick Falasco: And it looks like you've walked right into this one too! SpongeBob: Fantastico!? How did you get here!? Falasco: I jumped roof top to roof top! I'm not letting a traitor stopping us from taking over the place! SpongeBob: You won't get away with this! The Flying Dutchman will help! Falasco: You mean him? Flying Dutchman in the corner chained up to a wall The Flying Dutchman: I tried to stop him....He used these special shocking chains....If I move he shocks me with a button...If he does it too much I'll die! Falasco: Quiet Fool! I'm taking care of these two! falls to the ground Falasco: Ow... SpongeBob: What the? Sandy: Don't mess with him! SpongeBob: Sandy! The Guards! They're getting away! Sandy: I'll take care of them! You take care of him! SpongeBob: Proud too Sandy, proud too... runs away Patrick: Wow, that's one good girl you have there pal... SpongeBob: I know.... tries to get up but SpongeBob kicks him back down onto the ground SpongeBob: Not so fast! We need to take care of you once and for all... cracks Falasco's skull and green gas pours out Patrick: *Coughs* Ew....What did he have for breakfast?... SpongeBob: I don't know...I think that was his spirit... Patrick: Why does his spirit smell like one of your sundaes? SpongeBob: Ok, don't go too far Patrick.... scene goes to SpongeBob and Patrick walking through the Bikini Bottom National Park the next day SpongeBob: Well, it's good everything's back to normal... Patrick: Yeah....I'm glad they fixed all the damage they did... SpongeBob: Technically we did most of the damage... Patrick: I blame the builders for not building them properly in the first place! SpongeBob: And I did kind of cause that flood... Patrick: But you saved the day! SpongeBob: Yeah, I did.... Flying Dutchman walks up to SpongeBob and Patrick The Flying Dutchman: Hey...Thanks for the other day... SpongeBob: And thanks for the 10p you gave me in return! Even Mr. Krabs doesn't give me that much money! The Flying Dutchman: Well, I'm just glad I'm ok...Now I can go back to scaring people in the real world! SpongeBob: Well, see ya! The Flying Dutchman: Bye! Flying Dutchman flys away SpongeBob: Well, all's well that ends well....Ya know, are you glad that they didn't eat your brain? I am... Patrick: Pfft, my brain got eaten by zombies when I was 13 Years Old! SpongeBob: WHAT!? END Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Adventure's From The Deep Blue Sea Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Action Category:Comedy Category:Cosmobo Category:2015 Category:Adventures From The Deep Blue Sea Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts